1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an antenna as set forth in the preamble of claim 1. An antenna of this kind is described in an article by Y. A. Erukhimovitch and V. G. Yampolsky, "Two-Reflector Antenna", IEE AP Conference, 1978, pp. 205 and 206. With such antennas, the aperture blocking caused by the subreflector is minimized.
Compared with this prior art antenna, the novel antenna permits the feed radiator to be matched more properly to the transmitter and the receiver. This is possible over a wide frequency range.